


Don't let the sunlight bite

by aerobesk



Series: Song inspired [4]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 18:39:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1560182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerobesk/pseuds/aerobesk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grif leaned back against the rock face, strumming his ukulele softly in the orange low light of the canyon. ((The song is “People are better than Reindeers” from Frozen))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't let the sunlight bite

Grif leaned back against the rock face, strumming his ukulele softly in the orange low light of the canyon. Caboose lay out on his back, head in the orange Spartan’s lap, idly playing with the pebble in his hands. He perked up slightly as he recognized the tune that was playing, looking up at his boyfriend with a grin. The red chuckled, playing the opening notes to the song that he’d been learning specifically for the brunette.  
            “Blue guys are better than red ones. Caboose, don’t you think that’s true?”  
            His voice was soft and Caboose had to smile. He loved Grif’s singing voice.  
            “Yeah, Red guys will beat you and shoot you and cheat you. Every one of em’s bad, except you.”  
            “Aw, thanks buddy.” He smirked as Caboose giggled lightly at the nickname. “But Red guys fight better than Blue ones. Caboose, don’t you think I’m right?”  
            “That’s once again true, for all except you.”  
            He said it with a cheeky grin on his face and Grif had to laugh before continuing.  
            “You got me! Let’s call it a night.”  
            “Goodnight.” It was his whispered and Grif noticed the Blue’s eyelids drooping. He smiled, sighing contentedly as he strummed the past few notes and scanned the canyon.  
            “Don’t let the sunlight bite.”


End file.
